East High Drama
by differentaccount
Summary: TROYPAY. Sharpay Evans – the new girl with a talent, both for sports and singing. Troy Bolton – the Hottie that has a reputation of a player and is captain of the basketball team. What happens when they both get paired for a school project? -Chapter Two-
1. Prologue

**EAST HIGH DRAMA**

_A High School Musical Story_

**Summary: **Sharpay Evans – the new girl with a talent, both for sports and singing. Troy Bolton – the Hottie that has a reputation of a player and is captain of the basketball team. What happens when they both get paired for a school project? Drama, drama, drama… yes, drama will occur in East High.

**Disclaimer: **_-breaks open my piggy bank- _Look at this: it has three pennies, a little clip thingy and this thing. So please don't sue me. I am a just a teenage girl that is trying to live through high school. _–smirks, then blows raspberry- _BUT you can't sue me for this story that I thought of. _–laughs an evil laugh and runs away- _…I don't own High School Musical.

**Dedication: **Unknown. _If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, then you have to do something nice… or surprising (:_

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

_The Big News_

-

Sharpay had the basketball in her hands, and then started to bounce it dramatically. Then, she looked up at her opponent, the hardest player on the team that she had ever faced. Her opponent had a serious look on her face, no trace of fear look upon. Sharpay stared back with the same look and took a quick glance towards the basketball net. She moved to the left, then moved towards the right. She looked over to the right and saw her best friend and vice-captain, looking back at her with no one around.

Sharpay took a quick left and bounced the basketball towards the vice captain, who got away from the other team, and threw it back towards Sharpay, who was just standing a few from the net. When the ball reached Sharpay, she took a deep breath, jumped up, and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the net. It flew and with a slow dramatic motion, it rippled around the net and flew in.

Sharpay let out the breath that she has been holding and felt her lips curved into a proud smile. Then, a few seconds later, the rest of the basketball team ran up to her for a big hug, making Sharpay hardly letting out a breath.

"Guys, I can't breathe." Sharpay said, before she could run out of breath… or maybe pass out.

Their coach ran up to them with a trophy in her hand. She gave Sharpay the trophy and they all jumped into the air.

All that happened up there was a few hours again. This is what is happening now.

"MOM! Where are you?" Sharpay yelled from her bedroom. She ran towards her twin brother room to see him packing. "Ryan, where is mom? And why the hell are you packing for?"

Ryan. Ryan Evans was her twin brother. But the good thing was that she was older. Maybe by a few seconds, but at least, she was older than him. The strange thing is that they are exact opposite, except in singing. She is good with sports, like basketball, while Ryan couldn't even throw a football. She didn't really care that much about listening to her mom and was a daddy's girl while Ryan was a total mommy's boy and doesn't really speak to dad that often. So, how did they get along? Because of singing and music, but all of that will be explained later on.

"Mom told us a week ago that we were moving."

"MOVING? Did you say moving? How come I didn't hear any of this?" Sharpay said with a mad tone, placing her hands on her hips, trying to get an answer out of her twin.

"Yes, like you don't even listen to mom anyway, she said that we were moving a week ago. You were too busy training for the big game and hanging out with your basketball friends." Ryan said, still packing up and ignoring his sister.

"Ughh!" Sharpay left Ryan's room and went to find her mom. "MOM! Where are you? I need to talk!" Sharpay went to the living room and saw her dad there. "Daddy!" Sharpay ran towards her dad as he gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations on the game, sweetheart, I saw it and you are the best there is." Her dad said with his usual sweet smile.

Sharpay gave him a smile and said, "Thanks dad. At least, you understand me. Mom doesn't understand me anymore. By the way, what is this talking about moving? Is it true?" Sharpay said, hoping that it was all a prank from her brother to get her bother for nothing and that she still gets to stay with her friends.

"I'm sorry to say, but we are moving. No joke." Sharpay's smile disappeared into a frown. Her father quickly said, "Don't worry, sweetie, you will totally love the new school. Maybe you could continue basketball there. And maybe your brother could do singing also." Her father tried to give her the smile to get her to cheer up.

"Fine, daddy." Sharpay said, giving in. she could never argue wit her dad. Her mom, yes, a whole lot yes, but with her dad, he has his ways with her to get her in giving in.

"Thank you and now go pack up." her dad said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing her towards the stairs to pack her things.

Sharpay slowly walked up the stairs and sighed deeply. She went over to her cell phone and called her best friend. It took two rings before she picked up.

"Hello, Sharpay?" her best friend, Becca said.

"Hey Becca, I have terrible news to tell you." Sharpay said with a sad tone, trying the best way to break this to her best friend.

"What happened?" Becca said, listening intensely to what Sharpay had to say.

"I have to move!" Sharpay yelled with an angry tone again.

"What? What do you mean that you have to move? Where are you moving to? What? Why?" Becca said ramble over her questions and repeating them, trying to get Sharpay to, at least, answer one.

"Becca, stop! I don't know why we are moving. They supposedly told me and Ryan a week ago, but remember? I wasn't there. And I don't know where."

"Who is going to be captain and who is going to help us? Man, we need you Sharpay! You can't bail on us now." Becca said, trying to think of reasons for Sharpay to stay.

"Don't worry; I won't bail on you guys. But I don't know how I will be able to get to where you guys are." Sharpay said, wishing that she would have got her license already.

"Oh, yeah… this is totally unfair."

Sharpay, then, heard a yell. "Sharpay, mom is calling you." Ryan yelled from what it looked like downstairs.

"I need to go. And I will tell you when I'm moving okay?" Sharpay said, before tell her goodbye.

"Okay, you better. And try to convince them to letting you stay."

"Okay, bye Becca."

Sharpay hung up her cell phone and screamed into her pillow. She got off her bed before heading downstairs to see what her mom wanted. When she got downstairs, she saw her mom sitting down on the kitchen table with her dad and brother there also. She gave a weird look and sat down, waiting for the silence to end.

"I know that you don't like this idea of moving, but your father and I, both had an offer in business. It concerns all the way in Albuquerque, where we are moving." Sharpay was about to opened her mouth to retaliate, but her brother kicked her to stop her from interrupting. She gave him a glare and let her mom continue to speak. "I know that you will love the home that you will be living in and will feel that you have been living there forever. And yes, I will let you continue your basketball there. I am giving you everything you wanted. Please just move without anything." Her mom said with a hint of pleading and niceness in her voice.

Sharpay stared at her mom for a long minute before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I will move with you and not have an attitude about it."

"I will let you say goodbye to your friends, but we are moving tomorrow."

Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh, stood up from the dining table, and went to her bedroom. She called Becca again, this time, not having to wait.

"What did your parents say? Did they say no moving anymore? Did you beg?" Becca said, asking her questions again.

"Becca! No, we are still moving. Strangely, my mom was actually acting nice and didn't want to argue. And we are moving to Albuquerque…." Sharpay said, pausing.

"WHAT? You are moving to there? That is like twenty miles from here! Do you know how far is there from here? How am I going to see you? Sharpay!" Becca said, sounding close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Becca, I don't want to move either, but I can't argue. And plus, maybe I'll see you during the summer. Remember, I do have a beach house that you can come and stay for the summer."

"Fine, Sharpay. I am seriously going to miss you!"

"I miss you too, Becca. I need to get some sleep. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Okay. Just remember, even though we can't see each other, we have to still call each other."

"Don't worry, that is one promise that I won't forget."

Sharpay said her goodbyes and lay back down on her bed. She looked around her room because that would be last time to see her room ever again before the move. She turned to the right, where her lamp is and whispered, "This is the last time here." After that last comment, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**WOW. I am actually proud of my prologue, but I also hate it. I am not good at phone calls about leaving!**

**And I don't even know if I got the basketball thing at the beginning right… ehh, I hope I did do it right though.**

**Please go to my website, which is also my livejournal. If I don't update for a long time, I am very sorry. My website will tell you why.**

**Review if you want (:**

**Massacre Mai.**


	2. Chapter One: Moving to a New Place

**EAST HIGH DRAMA**

_A High School Musical Story_

-

**Review Replies**

**nicky4055: **Thank you so much for your review. It means a lot to me that you actually cared to review, so I can continue this story. I felt like I did badly on the first chapter, even though it was even a chapter. I hope you like the next chapter.

---

**Summary: **Sharpay Evans – the new girl with a talent, both for sports and singing. Troy Bolton – the Hottie that has a reputation of a player and is captain of the basketball team. What happens when they both get paired for a school project? Drama, drama, drama… yes, drama will occur in East High.

**Disclaimer: **_-breaks open my piggy bank-_Look at this: it has three pennies, a little clip thingy and this thing. So please don't sue me. I am a just a teenage girl that is trying to live through high school. _–smirks, then blows raspberry-_BUT you can't sue me for this story that I thought of. _–laughs an evil laugh and runs away-_…I don't own High School Musical.

**Dedication: **Unknown. _If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, then you have to do something nice… or surprising (:_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Moving to a New Place_

-

It was a bright morning as the sunlight rays shined through the curtains and into the rooms of Sharpay Evans. Just a week ago, though she doesn't even know that it had happened, both her mom and dad had agreed to move, leaving all of her basketball teammates and everything that you had lived behind. Both her parents had somehow reached higher in their company like they had just struck gold or oil deep underground. The only thing they could focus on is how rich they are now and how they could afford this house, that her mom said, it would be worth it to live in. But for Sharpay, life isn't about have the best house or being rich. No, for Sharpay, she just wanted to play basketball and maybe do something more with her life. Plus, in the future, there might be something in store for her, but she just needs to reach out and grab a hold on to it.

Her twin brother, Ryan Evans, however, was being the exact opposite. Sometimes she even wonders if they are even twins or they were just born in the wrong family. Ryan had always followed in their mom's footsteps and obeyed her every command. If she gets in trouble, Ryan and his little butt would walk up to mom and blabbed about everything that she had done wrong, and she would get in trouble. But unlike Ryan, if her dad was around, then she could get away with anything that she is about to get trouble for from her mom. Like a few months ago, Sharpay had sneaked out of the house to go to a basketball game with her closest friends that her mom said not to for a reason that she still haven't figured out yet. When she got home, it was around eleven o'clock at night and her brother, strangely, didn't rat her out. Instead, she opened the door to see her mom sitting at the dining table with her arms crossed with a "you're in trouble" look planted on her face. That night wouldn't have gone well, if it wasn't her dad coming in and being on her side. He had said, "Honey, at least, she had come home before midnight. And it was just a basketball game with her closest friends that we know from down the street. We have known them forever. Just let her off the hook this time." Sharpay then realized that being a daddy's girl is the best.

As she got up from her bed, she stretched out her aching muscles from last night game. She looked around her bedroom and started to gather her things, so she could get ready to move. In the middle of packing, she placed her hand on her stomach, just in time to hear a loud growling noise. She groaned, stopped what she had been doing, and went downstairs to find something to eat before she started to pack again. Downstairs, she saw her brother at the dining table, reading his book that he had just gotten. Her mom was at the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and her dad was no where to be found. She went to the dining table and slumped down on the chair.

"How was your sleep, sweetie?" her mom said, strangely being nice to her. Usually every morning didn't pass by without one single argument about something simple.

"It was great, mom. What are we having for breakfast?" Sharpay said, looking up towards her mom.

"We are having eggs, sausages, and bacon. Would you like some?" Her mom said, turning towards her a little before turning back to her cooking.

"I would like some eggs." Sharpay said in a sweet voice. _'Keep it up, Sharpay. If you keep sweetening her up, then we may not have to move.' _Sharpay thought, hoping her plan is working.

"Okay sweetie." Her mom said, getting the eggs to put them on a plate. "Oh, and whatever you are planning is not going to work. We are still moving."

Sharpay could only stare at her mom in surprise. How could her mom know what she was planning? She's a mom. She's not that smart to figure her out.

"I know that you are trying your hardest to convince your dad and me not to move, but we are moving and that's final." Sharpay huffed and looked down at her eggs. "And when you are finished with your breakfast, go upstairs and put all your things in a box. The moving van is going to be in a few minutes."

Sharpay huffed again and didn't talk to her mom for the rest of the morning. After she finished her breakfast, she dumped her dish into the sink and stomped upstairs to find boxes waiting for her inside her room. Why her mom wants to move so badly is a reason that she is still trying to figure out herself. She opened her drawers and started to put all her clothes inside a box. When she finished with all her drawers, she went to her closet. In the middle of cleaning out her closet and putting her clothes into the box, she stopped by an old picture frame. It was her first shot at shooting her favorite basketball into a basket. It was her favorite day when she was younger because it was her first time she had ever shot a basketball into a basket and makes it. It was also then that she realized that she loved basketball. She took the picture frame and put it inside the box that is valuable to her. When she had finally finished the closet, she went to her desk and looked at all the picture frames of her basketball team and all her best friends. They were friends for so long and now she is leaving it all behind.

She put her picture frames into her valuable box and moved on. When she finished packing up all her things, she grabbed her laptop and searched up to where she is moving; Albuquerque, New Mexico. _'Wow, why are we moving here? And what in the world is a high school called East High? I hate my mom for moving.' _Sharpay thought inside her mind.

"Sharpay, the moving van is here! Bring your boxes downstairs!" Ryan yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Sharpay yelled back, bring all the boxes except her valuable box, which is going to take with her. Inside her valuable box was her picture frames of her basketball team and her best friends, her trophies (and trust me, it is a lot of trophies), and her personal journals.

When everything was moved to the moving van, she went back to her bedroom, seeing how empty it is. "My last day here, I'm going to miss you." Sharpay said to her bedroom as a reminder.

She went back downstairs to find everyone still downstairs, talking to one another. Her dad was talking to the moving van people and her mom and Ryan was getting some last few things.

"What's in there?" Her mom said, looking at the box in her hands.

"This is my valuables. I wouldn't want them to be with the other things. I would just take them with me in the car." Sharpay said, holding them tightly like she had some secret to hide.

"Okay, then. Are you ready to go? We are having a few more things to do before we say goodbye to this house forever." Her mom said, turning towards her.

"Yep, I'm ready to go and leave all my friends." Sharpay said in a bored voice.

"You are such a drama queen, Sharpay. I don't even know how we are twins." Ryan said, helping mom with some items.

Sharpay scoffed and said, "Really? I'm the drama queen? How am I the drama queen when you are the one that take theatre all the time?"

"You know what, I--" Ryan started to say, but was cut off, "Ryan, don't argue. This is supposed to be the last day here. We should have happy moments." _(Yes, her mom sounds so awesome right now, but don't worry, that could change ;)_

"Fine, whatever. Can we go now? I want to get out of here before I start missing this place too much and started to run away." Sharpay said, dramatically while walking towards to the front door.

Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "And she said I'm the dramatic one." He followed Sharpay outside the door and climbed into the car. A few minutes later, both mom and dad came outside, saying goodbye to the moving van dude until we meet at the new house.

Goodbye old home and in a few hours later, hello to the new home in Albuquerque.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter! I know that it's not that good for a first chapter, but I'm not really that good at people moving to new places. I told you that I'm going to update on this story and I will try as soon as possible to update on my other stories also.**

**Thank you for reading,**

Massacre Mai.


	3. Chapter Two: A Party and a Special Guy

**EAST HIGH DRAMA**

_A High School Musial Story_

- - -

**Review Replies**

**Creativity225: **Thank you for your review. It had inspired me to write this chapter. It had put a smile on my face as you complimented my work. I didn't think it would turn out like this. Thank you so much again for your kind review and I hope you like this story (:

**nicky4055:**Thank you for your review again. You have always reviewed even though it's short. At least, you reviewed and it only took like five seconds right? Thank you again.

-

**Summary:**Sharpay Evans – the new girl with a talent, both for sports and singing. Troy Bolton – the Hottie that has a reputation of a player and is captain of the basketball team. What happens when they both get paired for a school project? Drama, drama, drama… yes, drama will occur in East High.

**Disclaimer:**_-breaks open my piggy bank-_Look at this: it has three pennies, a little clip thingy and this thing. So please don't sue me. I am a just a teenage girl that is trying to live through high school. _–smirks, then blows raspberry-_BUT you can't sue me for this story that I thought of. _–laughs an evil laugh and runs away-_…I don't own High School Musical.

**Dedication:**Unknown. _If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, then you have to do something nice… or surprising (:_

-

**Recap of the last chapter:**

_Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "And she said I'm the dramatic one." He followed Sharpay outside the door and climbed into the car. A few minutes later, both mom and dad came outside, saying goodbye to the moving van dude until we meet at the new house._

_Goodbye old home and in a few hours later, hello to the new home in Albuquerque._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A Party and a Special Guy_

-

Sharpay and the family have finally made it to the new house and boy was she surprised. It wasn't where they lived had surprised her, but the surroundings, the outside, and she couldn't even imagine what does the inside look like. She felt like the house, or rather a better term would be mansion, was totally not worth for her to live, but any girl, or maybe family, would die to live and afford this house… I mean, mansion. Everything just looks perfect. **(Picture of mansion in profile and website.)**

"Wow… we seriously going to live here?" Sharpay asked, stepping out the car to examine the mansion.

"Yes, we are." Her mom said with excitement. Then, she turned towards her dad and whispered, "I told you that should forget all about the old house and love this one."

Sharpay went back in the car to get her box and started walking to the front door. "Can we go inside? I want to take a look around?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I hope you don't get lost though. The house is pretty big."

"Okay. How did you even afford this house? Our old one was pretty small compared to the other houses that were near us." Sharpay asked before stepping inside.

"Well, your dad and I somehow struck oil, or what people call it, and we merge with this company that tripled the money that we could make in a year. So, it leads us all down to here, in this beautiful home, which the owners from before, an old but very happy couple, died and had no one to give it to, and they asked us if we wanted it. So with the extra money that we have now, we can afford this house."

"Wow, that's so nice of them." Sharpay answered before going inside.

When Sharpay stepped inside, she was taken back at how big the house was from inside. The front hall had a big staircase, but big enough as any other mansion. To the left of the front hall was the dining room and further than that was the kitchen. To the right of the front hall was the living room and there is a door that leads to the backyard, which she doesn't know yet, has a surprise waiting in there for her.

"Oh my god, this house is way too perfect to come true. It looks like a dream house. I can't believe I'm going to be living in here. Wow, I just can't believe it." Sharpay said, squeaking her voice a little in happiness while jumping up and down a little.

"Sharpay, please stop squeaking! Geez, you are the most annoying ever." Ryan said, walking inside the house too, not looking surprise at all.

"Hey, it's not everyday that a girl gets to be a princess and to live in a mansion."

"Well, could you please have your happiness down a notch? I don't want to go deaf."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "You know, I still can't believe that we are twins. We are totally different. The only thing that we both like is singing, but even I don't do that." Sharpay said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder in a dramatic way to express how she's talking.

"Who knows? Maybe we aren't twins." Ryan said, rolling his eyes also. Before he walked away to help bring in the boxes, he turned towards Sharpay and said, "By the way, mom and dad are hosting a party tonight to see the new neighbors that we have. Just a quick warning for you." Then, Ryan walked away with Sharpay gaping.

"Party?!"

-

As all the movers and Ryan helped bring all the boxes inside, her mom and dad were both checking to the boxes and seeing names, so the boxes would be return the right owners.

"Mom, is this true that we are having a party tonight?" Sharpay asked as she saw her mom looking for a name on the box before giving it to the right person, which was Ryan.

"Yes, honey, we are having a party. I know some people in this neighborhood and I think you might make some friends. I know a few that have teenagers like you that goes to the high school near here." Her mom said, while looking for a name on the box.

"Mom, that's mine. My name is right there." Sharpay said, pointing to her name before receiving the box from her mom. "And what if I don't like them? Maybe they are the sluts of the high school. I wouldn't want them to be friends with me."

"Don't worry, sweetie, you will make friends with the right people. And maybe you can get to meet some of the basketball girls that goes here." Her dad said, looking up at her for a few seconds before returning back to reading his papers.

"Yea, dad, sure." Sharpay said in sarcastic tone. "So when is this party?"

"It's at seven o'clock. Remember to get ready before then. Maybe the guests will come early." Her mom said with a smile and then, totally turned away to do her work again.

"Sure, I'll ready before then.

Sharpay walked away to let her parents get back to work. She knew, deep inside her gut, that this is probably the last time she's going to see them before they went away for another month business trip and this time, it has a high chance of being longer than before. Before her parents were just helping out with the company and now, they are almost like the president of the company, having to go away to business trips and then coming back for a week and leaving again. That's the life right?

Sharpay decided to go outside to the backyard to see if there is anything out there and also to clear her mind before the party started. When she came outside, she was surprised to see the biggest swimming pool that she had ever seen. And right next to the pool was a basketball court. At least, they actually remembered about her basketball skills. Usually, they never went to her basketball games because they were too busy with work, as usual.

She came back inside and went straight to her room. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was only two-thirty. Maybe she could unpack, take a quick shower, and get ready for the party. Yep, that is exactly what she is going to do.

-

After she was done with all her packing, she got all her things before heading towards her shower. It was actually a pretty big bathroom, rather than her old bathroom that she had to share with her brother, and she does not want to talk about that. Just a hint for all of you readers, never share a bathroom with your brother because you will be doing all the cleaning after.

When Sharpay finished taking her shower, she went inside her closet to find something to wear. Her mom had always gone shopping with her and her dad had always gotten whatever she had wanted. But since that is going to change soon, she has to go shopping on her own or wear the clothes that she has now. She finally chooses a white shirt with a light pink jacket. She also found ripped washed jeans and some flip flops. For her accessories, she chooses a grayish scarf and some gold bracelets. **(Outfit picture in profile.)**

She looked into her mirror, liked at what she saw, and went towards her desk to turn on her laptop. She plugged in her iPod and listened to some music.

"Sharpay, come downstairs! Mom wants you!" Ryan yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" Sharpay yelled back as she closed her laptop and went out her room. She heard some talking, "Oh, yes, I have a daughter that is about your age. Warning though because the only thing she does is play basketball all day long."

"Mom?" Sharpay said as she went downstairs. As she reached the bottom, she swears she saw the hottest guy ever. He had on a casual black shirt with a gray jacket with black stripes. He also had dark black jeans on. When she looks towards his face, he had an arrogant smirk on his face that just changed everything about him.

"Hey, I'm Troy." The guy, name Troy, said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said, shaking her hand back. She put a smile, yet a forced smile on her face.

"Sharpay, come here!" Ryan yelled from the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you and I hope you have a great time. I got to be right back." Sharpay said, walking to the kitchen where her brother is calling her. She did not notice that Troy was following her to the kitchen. "Yea, you called me?"

"Yea, I need your help with this dish. And who's that guy behind you?" Ryan said, looking up with a confused face on.

"What guy?" Sharpay asked while turning. Sharpay gasped as she turned around to see Troy standing behind with the same smirk on his face. Okay, officially the smirk was freaking her out. "Umm… hi?"

"I just want to see what you're cooking." Troy said with an innocent voice like.

"Okay…?" Sharpay said, turning back around and careful to not hyperventilate because of how sexy his voice is. "So what do you want to me to do?"

"Cook this. You make it better than me and I need to go upstairs and change." Ryan said, giving everything to Sharpay and leaving to go change his clothes.

"You can cook?" Troy said, walking to the kitchen with Sharpay.

"Yep, I have since my mom and dad isn't home that often, I just learned how to cook so I wont starve to death when I come home from practice and their not home." Sharpay said, checking the flavor before went to go chop up some vegetables.

"That's pretty cool. I can cook some, but probably not that good as yours." Troy said, smothering her with his compliments. "You're a basketball player?"

"Yep, I used to be captain at my old place. Then, I had to move here and I have to start over with everything."

"Wow, I'm a Captain at the high school that I go to and you will probably go to."

"Oh, I didn't know that. You don't look like a basketball player." Sharpay said with a smirk of her own and went back to her cooking.

"Want to test out that theory? Maybe we can play basketball outside. I saw that you have a basketball court." Troy said, challenging her.

"Sure, I like a challenge and don't worry; I won't go easy on you…. Or maybe if you suck, then I have to."

"Don't worry about that problem, I wont go easy on you," Troy said with a wink.

"Let's stop talking now. I need to cook before my guest starts starving to death."

"Let me help you." Troy said, walking towards her to gather some things.

"Okay, what do you know to do?" Sharpay said, surprised that he wanted to help out.

"I know how to chop things and put things in a pan?"

"Okay, I guess you can put all the things that I chop into that pan over there."

"Sure, that sounds easy." Troy said, taking all the tomatoes and putting them inside a pan.

"Are you sure you want to help cook? You are the guest. I don't want my guest to cook, it feels kind of rude." Sharpay said, still chopping up some onion.

"It's better than just watching my parents and your parents talk. And plus, the faster we finish, the faster we can play one-on-one basketball." Troy said and he added, with a smartass comment, "So I could defeat you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned back toward her work. She, then, got an idea. She got an onion slice and threw it at Troy. She laughed as it hit him right in the face. Troy looked at her with a surprise look on his face and threw a tomato that was still in his hands at her and Sharpay ducked as it came towards her face. "You missed."

"Are you sure?" Troy said, throwing another tomato and this time, it hit right in her face. Sharpay didn't give up and threw a onion and surprisingly when Troy ducked, it hit right inside the pan.

"Score!" Sharpay yelled as she laughed. This time, without her knowing, Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist; his hands free of tomato and started to spin her around. Then, her parents came inside the kitchen to find Troy's arms around Sharpay. They both were smirking as Troy slowly let go his arms and softly chucked in embarrassment.

"What's going on here?" her mom asked as she watched Troy and Sharpay with red in their faces.

"I'm just cooking, mom.' She turned towards Troy with a glare yet there's a small laughter in her eyes. Then, she turned back towards her cooking. "The pasta is almost done, by the way."

"Okay, I'll let you two get back to work now." Her mom said before walking away to tell Troy's parents the news, which involved another round of laughter.

"Next time, don't do that. Our parents are going to think there is something going on between us," Sharpay said, stirring her pasta. It had a sweet aroma that made anyone that walked by with a drool of their mouths in hunger.

"Why, we can't be dating?" Troy said with a slight humor and some seriousness in them.

"I don't know. How about we get to know each other and we'll see from there, shall we?" Sharpay said with a smile. Inside, she was screaming that he actually wanted to date her. "Okay, the pasta is finally done."

DING DONG!

"Wow, the guests are finally here! Let's go see who it is!" Sharpay said, turning off the stove and walking to the front door.

When we came to the front door, Troy quickly said, "I need to go to the restroom real quick. Where is it?"

"It's down the hall to the right." Sharpay said, pointing the way. Troy thanked her and walked, more like sprinted, away to the restroom. _'I wonder what his problem is.' _Sharpay thought as she walked to the front door.

"Sharpay, these are the Montez."

She shook hands with the girl that looks the same age as her. She had a light pink tank top and light washed jeans. **(Outfit picture in profile.)**

"Hey, my name is Gabriella."

"Mine's Sharpay. How are you?" Sharpay said, smiling.

"I'm good. How is moving here for you?"

"I'm fitting in so far with this house, but I'm still scared of school for me." Sharpay said, admitting something that she thought was quite embarrassing.

"Don't worry about that, you just have to avoid the cheerleaders, but mostly the cheerleaders just want to go after the player, Troy Bolton." Gabriella said, scoffing.

"Troy Bolton? Troy Bolton is a player? Troy is at my house right now!" Sharpay said in disbelief.

"No way! He is? Where is he?"

"He just went to the restroom." Sharpay said, pointing backwards towards the hall.

"Hey, Sharpay, I need to tell you--" Ryan was about to say, but was stopped as he looked at Gabriella. He looked up and down at her, flabbergasted at what he's looking at.

"Hey, what's your name?" Gabriella said with a soft smile.

"Ryan. I'm Sharpay's twin brother." Ryan said as he finally got his voice back.

"I didn't know that you had a twin brother?" Gabriella said, turning to Sharpay for a few seconds before turning back towards Ryan.

"Well, we don't act like twins. How about we talk somewhere else?" Ryan said, leading Gabriella somewhere else.

"Wow, a girl comes to our house and my twin brother got a crush already. Things changed." Sharpay said to herself.

"Things changed what?" a voice said, surprising Sharpay. She turned around and saw Troy had finished going to the restroom.

"You! You are such a liar. Gabriella told me you are a player! And all the cheerleaders all want you so bad that they hate everyone! What? Is there an "ice queen" at East High?" Sharpay asked, looking Troy in the eye, who seemed very guilty.

"Okay, I didn't tell you that I was a player, but I knew that if I told you I was a player, then maybe you wouldn't talk to me anymore. And the cheerleaders are just girls that just starve themselves so much that they are ugly. And yes, there is an ice queen at our school, but don't worry, if you're never near her, she won't hate you!"

"Yea, that sounds so much better." Sharpay said, sarcastic. "You know what; I am just going to forget all about this. I am going to enjoy this party because this is my last freedom before I have to deal with more high school drama." She walked away, breathing deeply. Troy followed her, of course, towards the living room. Sharpay slumped down on the couch and sighed.

"I told you, I am past my player ways. And just give me a chance to be your friend… and maybe something more?" Troy said, comforting her.

Sharpay stared at him and saw that he was telling the truth. "Fine, I will give you a chance. Be glad that you sound like a nice guy."

"I'm glad." Troy said, hugging her. They sat there for a few more minutes before standing up.

-

Sharpay had been to many parties, but she had never been to a party with this many people. She was getting claustrophobic from how many were around her. Most was adults, but there were many that were teenagers and some kids were there too. Ryan was gone with Gabriella to who knows where and she was stuck in a living room with no where to go. Troy had also disappeared, but told her that he needed to talk with his parents.

"Okay, lets make this party more interesting by adding a karaoke sing-off!" someone yelled into the microphone. "Would two volunteers like to start us off?"

Sharpay covered her face, so no one recognize or see her. But then, she felt many gazes and a light on her. She looked at the people around her and saw that they were looking at her and the light was shining, saying that they picked her.

"No, no, I am not a singer. I really can't sing." Sharpay said, shaking her hands. Then, someone pulled her up and shoved a microphone into her hands. She gulped and turned towards the flat screen. A song came up and she recognized it. It was her favorite song as she watched the Disney movie over and over again, but never had the right guy to sing it with her.

She started to sing, softly, since it had been a long time since she had sang in front of a large audience:

_Tale as old as time__  
__True as it can be__  
__Barely even friends__  
__Then somebody bends__  
__Unexpectedly_

Sharpay was about to walk away, embarrassed that she had no one to sing with, a voice started to sing:

_Just a little change__  
__Small, to say the least__  
__Both a little scared__  
__Neither one prepared__  
__Beauty and the Beast_

She was surprised to see Troy standing there with a microphone in his hands, smiling down at her with a surprised look, but she continued singing with him by her side:

_Ever just the same__  
__Ever a surprise__  
__Ever as before__  
__And ever just as sure__  
__As the sun will rise__  
__Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh_

There was pause in the music and they slowly started to dance with the music. Unknown to the two, everyone around them started to sway with the music, loving the love aroma in the living room. They both started to sing again:

_Ever just the same__  
__Ever a surprise__  
__Ever as before__  
__Ever just as sure__  
__As the sun will rise__  
__Oh, oh, oh_

Sharpay smiled as she joined hands with Troy. She had never felt this with no one at her old school. And now she is falling in love with a guy that she met a few minutes ago.

_Tale as old as time__  
__Tune as old as song__  
__Bittersweet and strange__  
__Finding you can change__  
__Learning you were wrong_

They both started to dance with the microphones still in their hands. They finished the song like they had sung it their whole lives:

_Certain as the sun__  
__(Certain as the sun)__  
__Rising in the east__  
__Tale as old as time__  
__Song as old as rhyme__  
__Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time__  
__Song as old as rhyme__  
__Beauty and the Beast_

As the song had finally ended to a stop, an erupted applause was heard. Troy and Sharpay couldn't stop staring at each other until Sharpay realized that the song had finished and everyone was still looking at them. She looked away, embarrassed and said, "Let's go somewhere private."

"Sure, I know a place." Troy said, taking Sharpay's hand. He led her upstairs and towards a balcony.

"How in the world did you know this place and I don't even know it?" Sharpay said, walking out towards the balcony and saw the stars that she couldn't usual see. "This is so beautiful. It would be the best thinking place ever." She turned towards Troy and said, "And maybe I will share it with you."

"Maybe? I'm the one that showed you this place." Troy said with a teasing voice.

"Well, this is my house and I get to go here every single day." Sharpay said, pointing at Troy's chest as she said "every single day".

Troy catches Sharpay's hand and said, "Maybe, every single day, I can go to your house and share this balcony with you."

Sharpay smiled and looked down, feeling a tomato red blush into her cheeks. Then, a finger went under her chin and lifted her face up. She was staring into deep blue eyes. Slowly, her face, unconsciously, leaned in and met another pair of lips. She felt a rush of sparks and amazing fireworks as she continued to kiss Troy. Her leg lifted up as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and his arms went around her waist, hugging her even closer than they were. They kissed a few more minutes before they both pulled away, both breathless.

"Wow…" Sharpay said, still breathing hard.

"So, what is the next step for both of us?" Troy said, his finger moving softly up her cheek.

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?" Sharpay said, smiling.

"Remember what you said before, that you gave me a chance before being something more. Maybe we could find more about each other before making it official?" Troy suggested.

"That sounds perfect, but at school, you better not flirt with those cheerleaders."

"Why? Because you'll be jealous?"

"No! If you flirt with them, then you don't really want us to official." Sharpay said, turning away in a dramatic way.

"Don't worry about it, I wont even pay attention to them, okay?" Troy said, hugging her from behind.

"Fine, then. We should get back downstairs before everyone is wondering where we are." Sharpay said, leaning back against Troy's chest for a few seconds before walking back downstairs with Troy right behind her.

-

The rest of the night was pretty boring. Sharpay and Troy talked some more and they both finally found Ryan with Gabriella, holding hands and talking about theatre. Of course, the two would be in the geek club and both of them would even think of being the two main stars in the next musical or play. The only thing that Sharpay has to do on the first day is to find out about the girls' basketball team and hopefully, she would get along with them. She did say hopefully.

It was almost ten o'clock and most of the guests had already left. Troy and Sharpay both hugged and said goodbye as his parents said goodbye to her parents. Gabriella said goodbye to Ryan and her parents also said goodbye.

"So how was your night?" her mom said, smiling.

"It was pretty good." Sharpay said, smiling as she remembered the kiss that she shared with Troy at the balcony. She walked back to her bedroom and smiled lovingly before drifting off to sleep.

"What's with her?" Ryan said, watching Sharpay walk away.

"Don't worry, she probably just have a crush on someone."

"Okay, well, I'm going to sleep." Ryan said, walking back to his room too.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Wow… this is such a long chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I had ever written in my life. It is also my proudest chapter… not really. Please review this chapter because I have worked really hard on it. It took me like two hours to finish it. Thank you (:**

**Word Count: **4,144.

**Thank you for reading,**

_Massacre Mai._


End file.
